Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
A Wakening of the Trailblazer is the theatrical release of the upcoming Gundam 00 movie, continuing after the events of season 2. The movie is slated for release on September 18, 2010. News & Rumors *The movie is presumed to give closure to the unresolved events of Gundam 00. A hint of what's to come is the Jupiter incident 80 yrs ago, around A.D. 2227. The Season 2 finale implies that the origins of GN Drives will be revealed and another faction of conflict will arise. A teaser trailer has been released, officially releasing the names of the new Gundams and hinting on things to expect in the movie with its creators, such as four new Gundams, the GN-XIV, a fully transformable Flag GN Flag II, and the possible return of Gundam Dynames. *In a recent publication within the Perfect Grade 00 Raiser model, the full names of the four new Gundams and the GN-XIV were revealed. The publication 00V Senki (War Chronicles) also has stated in a recent story that Celestial Being has lost 2 GN Drives (0 Gundam's and Seraphim's) after the events of Season 2, suggesting that part of the overall plot of the movie will be CB attempting to reconstruct or building brand new GN Drives at Jupiter. *In a recent interview with the director of the movie, it's been revealed that he was impressed with new Star Trek movie and attempted to capture that sensation into the new movie. He also revealed that the time frame of the movie will be set 2 years after season 2, AD 2314. A new movie trailer is slated during a Gundam event right at the end of last year: [http://www.gundam00.net/event002/index.html Gundam Double O Festival 2009-2010 A Trailer for the Trailblazer']. *Recently magazine publications have shown the new Gundams once again, but with changed color schemes. Apparently the previous released designs were partially changed for their color scheme and minor alterations to their designs. New publications also show that the new enemy is another rogue Innovade causing havoc, whose name is revealed to be Descartes Shaman. Louise, Saji, and Feldt are confirmed their appearance in the movie. *A second movie trailer was released in February, showing off the final designs of Harute, 00 Qan[T], Raphael, and Zabanya, as well as Graham's GN Flag II, the GN-XIV and an unknown Innovator mobile armor piloted by the new enemy. Other screenshots included the confirmed appearances of Sumeragi, Feldt, Graham, Kati, Ian, Mileina, Soma/Marie, Shirin, Marina and an Innovator that resembles Nena Trinity. *The official theme song of the movie will be "Change", by UVERWorld. Trailers thumb|400px|right|00 Gundam Teaser Trailer thumb|400px|right|Gundam 00 Movie Official Trailer *Transcript to the recent trailer: **Descartes: “''I’m going. Don’t you want to know the true strength of an Innovator? Of course, I'll show you as you please.” **Unknown Voice: “''Veda accumulated data on the world through the Innovades. We are supervising and controlling them.” **Unknown Voice: “''Commence particle missile attack upon reaching the designated point as per Plan D34.” **Lyle:“''You’re slow. Even though you’re an Innovator.” **Marina: “''I want to deepen our understanding of each other and search for the best path. Not by opposing each other, but through talking and understanding.” **Allelujah: “''It’s alright. Swinging by from time to time isn’t bad.” **Nena 2: “''The Federation Government’s secret data: it’s data on the citizens who have strong QBW and the factor to become Innovators.” **Setsuna: “''Ribbons Almark!?” **Allelujah: “''They’re targeting Marie!? Why!?” **Billy: “''Diet member Klaus Grad, make a proposition to the congress that they be forced into a QBW isolation institution.” **Sumeragi: “''Tell him how you feel. Yeah, that’s necessary to understanding each other.” **Setsuna: “''I don’t get it, I really don’t get it.” **Lyle: “''Sorry, your fun holiday is over.” **Nena 2: “''I wonder if you’ve read the materials I sent you? Mister Innovator.” **Sumeragi: “''These are the dialogues to come…''” **Setsuna: screaming in pain **Lyle: "Setsuna!" **Hallelujah: “''What are you doing!?” **Tieria: “''We Innovedo have decided to walk alongside humanity. For that purpose!” **Graham: “''I couldn’t bear it any longer, BOY!” **Setsuna: “''Roger. 00 QanT, Setsuna F Seiei, heading out!” **Setsuna: screaming Plot No plot information is known Gallery File:00 Gundam Movie News I.jpg|Official Date with Setsuna Poster File:00 Gundam Movie News II.jpg|Photos of Setsuna, Saji, Feldt, Louise, and Descartes File:00 Gundam Movie News III.jpg|Gundam Meisters and their Gundams File:00 Movie Article.jpg|Gundams from top left to right: Gundam Raphael, Gundam Harute, 00 QanT, and Zabanya References Notes External Links *Gundam 00: The Movie on Anime News Network *00 Gundam Official Site Category:Anno Domini Category:Movies